Amazing Grace
by K.M.Simpsonx
Summary: Everything was great until Nate told her he didn't love her, leaving New York to coming back 5 years later, Jenny comes home not only by herself but with Nate Archibalds baby daughter, who he dosen't know nothing about.
1. Kodiak Moments

**Amazing Grace**

**Chapter One**

_Kodiak Moments_

Everything was great until Nate told her he didn't love her, leaving New York to coming back 5 years later, Jenny comes home not only by herself but with Nate Archibalds baby daughter, who he dosen't know nothing about.

_A/N- New story, I'm not the best author out there, but I try, you either like it or you don't, this idea just sounded good because no other Jenny/Nate fans have it. In this story everything happened up untill episode 10 season 2. There will also be a couple of Chuck and Blair scenes too because I love them and all, Reviews are appreciated x_

_Disclaimer- I don't own none of the Gossip Girl characters but Grace is a character I have made up. Enjoy :)_

* * *

I never thought I'd be back to square one, in the cold dusty flat I once lived in when I was 16 years old. Except this time I'm not alone, I have my beautiful daughter besides me. Looking around the place nothings changed accept all the furniture we once owned is no where in sight, must of been when dad moved in with Lily that he took everything with him. It's funny how the house directors offered me my own child hood flat to live in. There's only one thing I hate about this place and that's the blue eyed boy who caused me grief thankfully he doesn't know my little secret though. The only person who knows I'm back in New York is Blair, and that's because she was the only person I stayed in touch with when I left town. People thought me and Blair hated each other when it turns out she was the only person I trusted, she was the only person who knew about Grace. I had to leave town 5 years back though I had no choice. Nate and I had a one night fling and things got carried away, the next day when he woke up he told me it was a mistake and told me to get out his life. The night after he had proposed to Vanessa saying she was his true love, never spilling his secret about us. Being who Vanessa was she accepted. 5 weeks later my daily visit didn't arrive and that's when I found out I was pregnant. I was only 16 years old I had no clue what to do, I was only a child myself. Still in school and no education I had no idea what I was going to do. That was until the one day Blair saw me crying in the toilets, I told her the whole story, and surprisingly she felt sorry for me.

I asked her on what I should do with the baby, she told me to do what was right for me. So I kept the baby, there was no way I could kill my unborn baby no matter how old I was or who the father was, I already loved it. A couple of weeks later Nate and Vanessa announced they was trying for a baby, that just blew me away, I couldn't sit in the same room as them talking about conceiving a baby when he had already knocked me up. So I ran away well technically I wrote a note telling them I needed some weeks on my own to think everything out. Those weeks turned into months and those months turned into years. Once Grace asked why she didn't have a daddy or nanny or grandad or uncle or aunt, I knew it was time to come back home, it was time for Grace to meet the family. So I phoned Blair up, which I did occasionally in California anyway and asked her if she could get me the cheapest flat selling and that's how I got my family's old flat that I'm now standing in.

Looking up at my beautiful honey blonde daughter, I notice how she looks the spit image of her father, she had my nose and my smile, and a mixed of mine and Nate's hair, but everything else was her fathers especially her eyes, they were the biggest and bluest eyes I had ever saw, sometimes it hurt looking at Grace because then it would remind me of Nate and how much I missed him. One thing she didn't get from none of us though was her attitude she was the naughtiest kid alive, from what I knew from Blair she said Nate was the golden child when he was little never a inch out of line, I was the same too I was the good girl in school, so it made me question where she got her naughty and sarcastic streak from thats when I remembered my dumb wit brother Dan, she must of took it from him because he was similar to this when he was little. God thinking of Dan now makes me wanna just run up to him and give him a big hug, I miss him so much, they way we would tell each other everything, and now the biggest secret I've got I've kept from him. I've missed this place, my dad, Dan, Blair, Serena, even bloody Chuck!!. Irrupting me from my thoughts Grace tugs at one of my loose curls and smiles up at me.

''Whats up sweetie?'' I ask her. She glances up at me and smiles, the happiest I've saw her in a while. ''I like this place mommy can we stay here and not go back to howwible California?'' she asks, still struggerling to proonounce her R's.

''Of course we can, you know I think were going to like it here, how about we go out for a while there's someone I want you to meet,'' her facial expressions change and she starts to get excited because she loves meeting new people.

''Yay, but mommy do I have to wear my coat outside again I hate coats they make me look fat,'' she pouts.

''Aww and if you don't wear a coat then you'll turn the colour blue and I think that's more unattractive then looking fat,'' she now frowns at me. She hates not getting her own way.

''Kayden says that if you look fat-'' I didn't let her finish the sentence because I knew how it would end, her friend Kayden always told her allot of crap about style trends or how lolly pops were a healthy diet, the girl lied allot. ''I don't care what Kayden says she'll be the one looking like a ice cube then won't she??'' she huffed at me but finally gave in. Walking out into the spring breezy air, everything around me was exactly the same, still busy taxis waiting about and busy workers trying to get to work, the normal new york I loved. Heading up to the familiar apartment I rang the door to becoming face to face with no other then Blair Waldorf herself once seeing me she jump on me like a dog and started screaming. '' Jenny I've missed you, It's good to have you back'' She said realising herself from me.

''Mommy who is this weird person?'' Grace asked. Glaring up at Blair who was now looking at the honey blond.

''So you must be Grace, my my my you are beautiful, you defiantly didn't take your looks from Dan,'' Blair said.

''Who are you?'' Grace asked her in a well mannered way. I had brought her up with manners no matter how naughty she was.

''I am Blair Waldorf, but you may call me Aunt Blair,'' At this Grace smiled. ''Come in you too, we have allot of catching up to do Mommy J,'' Once inside Blair offered us her daily tea she always drunk and sat us down on her rich coloured sofa, looks like Blair was still a neat freak by the look of her apartment.

''So what have I been missing in last 5 years?'' I asked her.

''Allot well not that much but enough, you already know Chuck and I are back together have been for 4 years now and were now engaged, he only proposed last week though, and I wanted it to be a surprise to tell you instead of over a lame phone, also Dan and Serena are still together they've been together forever and well your dad's not exactly a brooklyn person anymore, meaning he doesn't do tatty old charity clothes more like prada and the rest, I think Lily changed him on that one, oh and Eric's dating a girl weird as it sounds because he said he was gay but it turns out he likes girls too,'' Blair rambled onto me, I just looked at her wanting to know how Nate was and how he had been since I left.

''What about Nate?'' I muttered the last part.

''He's good, I'll be honest when he first heard you had left, he wouldn't speak to anyone for about a week but then he got over it and carried on like normal, him and Vanessa tried out for a baby but turns out she can't have any kids, once they found that out there relationship was broke well that was until they decided to adopt,'' the words caught me off guard did she just say adopt.

''Adopt?'' my eyes widened.

''Yeah they now have a 4 year old adoptive daughter, weird huh?'' I felt kind of sad for both Vanessa and Nate, he loved her and she was the one who couldn't give him what he wanted more like the girl he hated did that.

''Totally.''

''So if you don't mind me asking, why did you come back?'' she asked me.

''Grace asked why she didn't have a daddy like the other girls and boys, I couldn't keep lying to her you know.''

''So she knows?''

''No not yet, she's not ready for that yet, I just want her to meet the family and that first, it will be too hard dropping everything on her in one,'' she nodded understanding what I was on about. ''Plus I'm too busy at the moment with work and that, good thing I got a job in the coffee shop, which starts in like 10 minutes, oh my god how could I of forgot about that,'' I began to get up and was just about to grab Grace's hand when Blair stopped me.

''It's okay I'll look after her.''

''You sure Blair? I mean I can take her, the owner said it was-''

''No it's fine, besides it would be nice to spend some time with her, I am her fun aunt Blair remember, go don't stress over it, she'll be in good make up shape once your back.''

''Umm okay if she's a problem just phone me and no make up please.''

''Sure,'' Blair smiled at me evilly.

''Oh and thanks Blair.''

''No problem anything for a close friend.''

* * *


	2. The Trouble With Coffee

**Chapter Two**

_The Trouble With Coffee_

* * *

What a way to start my first day at work. I got there 20 minutes late, and my lame excuse was my daughter was playing up. I used that excuse too much, I mean it was true she was naughty most of the time, but I needed to think of better things to come up with. Glancing at my red apron I had to wear saying _'BB'S Coffee shop' _I scrunched my face up thinking about how ugly the uniform was, if I ever had my own shop I'd style my uniforms up with a bit of glitter on it and probably a better name for the shop. That's when I remembered a couple of years back making my own clothes. _'The good old times'. _Sighing I didn't realise there was an customer at the till. Glancing up I saw it was the blond bombshell I had known years back. _Serena. _She still looked the same with her glamorous long model hair, the only difference was she was wearing way too much makeup then she ever used to kind of like how my badger makeup used to look. I personally didn't think it suited her, I guess people have changed round here.

''Jenny!, is that you?'' Serena said. Looking slightly confused at what I was doing there, in a coffee shop, in Brooklyn without even a word about me being here.

''The one and only,'' I laughed. I then grabbed my notebook to write down what she wanted. ''So what can I order you?'' I asked. Acting like it was only yesterday I had saw her. I just didn't want to act different, I didn't come back to answer questions on why I left, I came back to have my normal life back. But being Serena Van Der Wood sen I knew she wouldn't let that pass without asking at least one question.

''Umm I'll have an black coffee please and a donut, '' I nodded. Seeing her face was clueless still. I knew it would be any minute now before she poppedthe question. ''How long you been back?'' She asked. Once I handed over her food and coffee.

''Not long. Actually I've only just come this morning,'' she nodded. Glancing at my apron then back at me.

''How did you get a job so quick?'' she asked pointing to the uniform.

''I planned to come back a couple of weeks ago and so I asked Blair to find me a small quiet job that will at least pay for my rent, until I've properly settled in.''

''Blair? You've spoken to Blair recently?''

''Ermmm yeah I have, I kind of stayed in contact with her,'' she looked slightly both pissed off and hurt. It was either from that fact that I hadn't kept in contact with her or the fact that I had kept in contact with Blair.

''Oh right. Well surely there's a good reason for you going away and not keeping in contact with no one but Blair right?'' I knew now was not the time to mention Grace, Serena was a good nice genuine girl, but she was the girlfriend of my brother and also a good friend of the father of my daughter too, that was something she couldn't hide from both of them.

''I just needed to get away. Just like the letter explains, I was down and really not happy here. I needed time away to clear my head, and now I'm back,'' I said cheerfully.

''For good?'' she asked.

''Yeah I think so,'' I said. Looking at the customer in the Que waiting behind her.

''Okay then well... before I let you get back to work again, it would be nice of you to maybe turn up to my party tonight I'm hosting at my hotel suite, it would be like a welcome home party now I know your back,'' she said.

''Yeah I'll try to come if I can, you know I have allot of unpacking to do, but all try anyway,'' I said. Trying not to think about my real excuse on why I couldn't come, bringing Grace would be a disaster not because of her but because of what others would think, I didn't want her introduction to her family be that way.

''Even if it's for an hour, it would be nice just for you to turn up. I mean I'm sure Dan knows your back.''

''Actually no, no one accept you and Blair know I'm back,'' I bit my lip and carried on. ''And if you could do me a huge favour, could you please not tell him I'm back either? I think it would be best if I saw him in person first, Dan would be mad if he heared off someone I was back before him seeing me himself,'' Serena agreed and then left on her way.

x-x-x-x-x

Once I got back to Blair's palace, I noticed Grace sleeping on the sofa wearing full on loads of makeup, which made her look like an bratz doll, laughing to myself I saw Blair on the sofa next to her half a sleep. She looked sleepy so I decided to leave her to dream. While I began to make myself an coffee I noticed pictures from years ago it was at the masque ball when I was only 14. I never noticed the pictures before, one was of me and Nate kissing, I remembered that night still, it was the first night I noticed him and actually kissed him to, we didn't mean to kiss either he thought I was Serena it's funny how we come from then to being here now.

''Those were the days,'' Blair said. Irrupting me from my thoughts. Looking up at her I saw her smiling like she was having a flashback or something.

''They sure were. How did you get that picture of me and Nate?'' I asked gazing back at the two of us in the picture.

''Well someone took photos at the ball and about a year after you left here, I found the camera that still hadn't had the pictures printed off and once I saw pictures of all of us on there I decided to make like a college of them in my kitchen, I knew it would look pretty and bring us back to the good old times,'' she smiled.

''Yeah even if he didn't kiss me for the right reason,'' I laughed.

''Yeah plus because of that night after I found out about Nate and Serena It kind of made me turn to Chuck, so if it wasn't for that I wouldn't be with him now. But obviously things aren't that good with us anymore,'' Blair's face fell and she then began to act normal again grabbing a cup of coffee herself.

''What do you mean? I thought you were in engaged and happily in love, just like a story book or something'' I said. Wanting to know about the couple who you couldn't help but love. They were the good girl, bad boy thing it was clique but very cute.

''We are engaged and I'm happily in love with him but.. I don't know where we are heading with this relationship,'' she said taking a huge sip from her cup.

''You know you can tell me Blair, it's not like I've kept any secrets from you right?'' she nodded and carried on.

''Well I guess we started drifting apart when I caught him kissing a guy,'' Blair's eyes started tearing up but she wiped the tears away and carried on. ''It was 10 months back at my moms birthday party, and there was an male model there, extremely gorgeous don't get me wrong but walking outside for a bit of fresh air to finding my boyfriend kissing some guy was not the way things were supposed to be. And well we got into a big argument and he told me he was bi sexual and that he didn't mean it, and that it kind of just happened. I was such a wreck I ignored his calls and stayed out of sight from him for weeks, in the end he declared his love to me and I just couldn't say no to being with him because I knew deep down I was still in love with him. But sometimes still even though it was 10 months ago I keep thinking is he secretly kissing some guy without me knowing still, is all these meetings he's going to really all lies you know, I get so paranoid and I think thats why our relationship isnt ever going to be the same,'' she said, with that she grabbed a tissue from the table and began to blow her nose.

''And I thought I was a mess.. oh god Blair I'm sorry,'' I said. Giving her a hug.

''Oh don't you be sorry silly you weren't the one cheating on me with the same sex now are you?'' she said, plastering a big fake smile on her face.

''I'm not but you could of told me, I'll always be an helping friend for you if you ever need me.''

''Thanks Jen,'' Blair smiled.

''No problem. So how was Grace? was she being naughty again like the once when she draw-ed all on my walls?'' Blair shook her head and laughed.

''Nope she was like an angel. Amazing Grace we should call her, she let me do her makeup and then eat some lunch and fell a sleep it was nice to had a child round,'' she said.

''Yes speaking of makeup never put it on her again, she'll ask to have it on all the time now.''

''It was an one off and what can I say I am fun Aunt Blair, you don't get boring with me. Anyway how was your first day of work?'' she asked.

''Good. Well accept me having an surprise customer, Serena'' I said.

''And I bet she was surprised to see you?'' Blair said.

''Well she was asking allot of questions and then she was like asking me if I'd come to a party at her suite tonight, I might go you know because my family will be there and that way I won't have to face each and everyone of them on there own, they will all be there it will be easier.''

''Yeah it will be I suppose, I mean you will have to take Grace with you though or I could take her with me you know with Nate being there too,'' I guess I didn't think about him going to be there too hell how could I of been wrong he's one of Serena's best mates now, not to mention Dans.

* * *

Authors Note: Oh my god. I am so sorry for the long update.. I've been busy and well I just didn't have time for the story, but I did indeed decided to update today, and to be honest with you I kind of rushed this chapter to because it was just allot of talking. But I want to get to the Nate bit because its kind of exciting. And there was no real biggy cliff hanger either. :( You thoughts and reviews would be nice thanks.

Thank you to _dianecp_, **DamNDomsMommy,** youngdiva3, _KelaBelle_, Random-Girl87, **gg-1-xoxo.** For reviewing your reviews were nice thanks.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: OKAY so.... I haven't updated this for a very long time, since I'm always pretty busy with my fictionpress stories. But, thats a big but, I'm going to get back on track again and do some more fanfiction work. Meaning this story. I have read through the whole of the two chapters I have done so far and to tell you the truth I was godsmacked at how poorly I had written this. There are parts that I actually enjoyed but overall I could do this story a whole lot better now. So what I'm going to do is redo the whole thing. Don't worry the storyline will possibly still be the same, just the form and setting and the grammar will be a whole lot better and more enjoyable for you to read. Meaning quicker, faster, uploading chapters. Yes I've finally decided to give this story another go. But while I do refreshen it up, please do check out my other two stories, one of which is a one-shot to do with NJ, a very sad one.

Also if anyone wants any one-shot stories doing about any of the ships in gossip girl, except Serenate done. I will write them. I'm open to more ideas.

-KMSimpson


End file.
